


Hidden in our soul is the life we try to hide

by amberfox17



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism, dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Chris & Tom go dogging.<br/>(That's it, that's the plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in our soul is the life we try to hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umakoo (Sikuriina)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=umakoo+%28Sikuriina%29).



> This is what happens when I watch [arty Channel 4 documentaries about dogging](http://www.channel4.com/programmes/dogging-tales) that feature [these boots](http://realms-production.s3.amazonaws.com/media/7/2013/04/omgomgboots.png). Basically 2k of Hiddlesworth porn. For the lovely [Nora aka umakoo](http://umakoo.tumblr.com), because her blog got me sailing aboard the Hiddlesworth ship.  
> 
> 
>   
>  [Artwork from my tumblr](http://www.amberfox17.tumblr.com)   
> 

Tom shifts in the car seat, the leather creaking as he moves his body weight. Chris glances over, a slight frown on his face.

“You alright?” he asks, eyes flicking from Tom to the winding country road.

“Yeah, I’m – yeah,” Tom says, struggling for coherence. Excitement is wound like a spring inside him and he can’t stop fidgeting, nervous energy animating his tapping fingers, the crossing and uncrossing of his legs.

“You sure?” Chris asks again as they slow to a crawl, the car bumping off the road and onto a dirt track, curling through the dark woods to a large car park.

Tom exhales slowly, wills himself to relax. “I’m good. I’m _great_ ,” he says and smiles at Chris, who returns the grin and reaches over to rest his hand on Tom’s thigh.

“Nearly there,” he says and they are, closing on a circle of headlights up ahead. Chris manoeuvres the nondescript rental car into the group of cars, carefully reversing the estate into the waiting gap between a hatchback and a battered family saloon. He turns the engine off and there is silence. “Ready?” he asks and Tom nods.

Chris hands him the cat mask and he slips it over his face, turning his head so Chris can tie the straps tightly behind his head, before he puts on his own bulky lion mask. Not everyone covers their faces here, but he and Chris have always been careful: there are too many camera phones and websites these days, and they have no wish for their friends or co-workers to stumble across this hidden pleasure.

Chris gives him a quick kiss, just a peck on the lips, and then he slides out the car, shoulders squared and head up, stepping into character. Tom shivers slightly and wets his lips, anticipation crawling up his spine and sparking though his skin. Chris opens his door and helps him out, leading him to stand in front of the estate’s boot, illuminated by the headlights of the cars on the opposite side of the circle. Gently, Chris unbuttons his long coat and takes it off, leaving Tom utterly naked and exposed, save for his knee-high heeled boots.

A sigh goes up from the waiting crowd.

It’s a fairly big group tonight, Tom realises, as he peers into the darkness between the cars. Maybe a dozen men – no, at least three or four women, so about seven men – are standing and staring at him hungrily. He cannot make out their faces in the glare of the lights, but that’s fine. That’s what he’s here for.

Tom stands up straight and holds his arms out, head up and muscles taught. He turns slowly on the spot, letting them see him properly, posing and pouting as he does so. The focused attention of the group washes over him, buoying him up and filling him with confidence. This is his show: they are all here for him. He can feel their eyes roaming over him but he only looks for Chris, keeps his gaze on the small proud smile that he can just make out under the lion’s muzzle. He turns back to the group and takes his cock in his hand and gives a few quick pumps, enough to get the blood flowing, springing to fully hard almost instantly in his overheated state. A flash goes off, presumably from a mobile, and a few of the bolder men step forward. It’s time.

Behind him, Chris opens the boot and he can hear him pulling the camping mat and cushions into place. He turns and walks to the car, swaying his hips, poised and graceful in the heeled boots in a way he never is in loafers. He lets Chris help him up and into a kneeling position in the car, and remains still while Chris makes sure his knees and forearms are properly padded. When he’s satisfied, he runs a hand over Tom’s back and waits, palm flat on the base of Tom’s spine. Tom nods and takes a deep breath.

Chris grabs the end of the dildo protruding from Tom’s ass and slides it out in one fluid motion as Tom hangs his head and pants. He stays there, trembling at the loss, and listens to the unmistakable sounds of a condom packet being opened and someone slicking themselves up with lube. He’s still wet and open from where Chris had fingered him earlier, slowly and carefully, getting him as relaxed and ready as he could before sliding the dildo in, murmuring affectionately to Tom as he did so.

Then there are unfamiliar hands on his hips and a blunt pressure at his hole and moments later someone’s dick breaches him. His gasp is muffled by the stranger’s strangled moan and he barely has time to adjust to the sensation of being filled, to spread his legs a little wider to accommodate the man between them, before the stranger shoves forward and begins to fuck him, hard and fast and sloppily, setting a punishing rhythm that has Tom yelping as the breath is forced from his body.

The man is not as wide or as a long as Chris, Tom thinks muzzily, nor does he have half the skill, but that does not matter: he is here to be fucked raw by as many men as he can take, to be used by anyone who wants him while Chris looks on, arms crossed, muscles taut.

He does not know why he loves this, why the adoration of strangers makes him melt and soar, why he loves taking it, the fast and brutal fucking, without ever raising a hand to his own cock hanging hard and heavy between his bent legs. He may not touch himself and neither may they; this is one of Chris’s rules and no-one argues with Chris, huge and intimidating, always next to Tom to keep him safe, to make sure that they always wear a condom, and that no-one takes more than Tom is willing to give.

The first man finishes in moments and pulls out, but the next one is already ready and plunges into Tom instantly. This one is wider and stretches Tom further, making him twist and moan, and the stranger hisses, his northern accent thick, “Fuck but you’re gorgeous – fucking tight – fucking princess, aren’t you, God, look at you take it -” He pounds into Tom harder and Tom cries out, clawing at the blanket beneath him, delirious with pleasure at the drag of the cock inside him and the brutality of the man fucking him.

All too soon this one comes too, cursing and snarling, and once he pulls out Tom feels gentle fingers examining him, teasing at his stretched and sensitive hole. Chris takes his time checking Tom over and then adds more lube, his blunt fingers stroking Tom’s inner walls as Tom groans. He can hear the frantic sounds of men and women masturbating behind him, breathy cries and slick slaps, and he closes his eyes briefly, savouring the thought of them staring at him, wanting him, coming for him, and all while Chris watches.

“Slower,” Chris growls and a third man takes Tom by the hips, thumbs stroking tiny circles as he does so. This one eases in gently, giving Tom time enough to grow impatient and push back, desperate to be filled and fucked. He’s slender but long and once he finally gets going proves to be made of sterner stuff than the other two, lasting twice as long as he rolls his hips, strong hands keeping Tom in place as he takes him. Tom’s not sure if he pulls out and plunges back in, or if it’s yet another man taking him now, but his arms have buckled and his face is pressed to the floor as he sobs, hopelessly overstimulated, his aching cock jerking with every thrust, sliding across the cushion in a pool of pre-come.

Time has slowed to a crawl and he cannot say if he has taken four or five or fifty men but all he wants is more and more and more. Whichever number this one is, he comes with a shout and then withdraws slowly, Tom’s body clenching weakly as his cock slips free. Chris’s hand is suddenly on his shoulder and he turns his head, managing to meet Chris’s gaze through the mask and smile, trying to convey with pleading eyes that he’s not done, just one more, please Chris, please. Chris regards him for a long moment.

“Enough,” Chris declares at last and there’s a disappointed and frustrated man somewhere to his left, grumbling under his breath, but a look from Chris is enough to silence him. There’s not many men as big as Chris and fewer yet dumb enough to argue with him. Tom would like to, but another of the rules is that he may not speak and in truth, he is hovering on a knife’s edge of exhaustion and adrenalin, his body wound impossibly tight, so desperate to come it is almost painful, so fucked out he can barely support his own weight. But he can still take one more.

Chris’s hands are warm as he rolls Tom over, helping him to lie comfortably on his back and lifting his legs high into the air. Tom settles them on Chris’s shoulders, careful not to let the heels catch on his broad back, and watches avidly as Chris pours a generous amount of lube onto his cock. Chris is still the biggest man Tom has ever had and that’s saying something, but he has never hurt Tom and Tom has no fear he ever will.

Chris inches into Tom unbearably slowly, ignoring all Tom’s whines, bearing down until he is completely sheathed, balls resting against Tom’s cheeks. Tom has no idea if they are still being watched or not and he doesn’t care, focusing completely on the heat of Chris’s body and the glorious feeling of him inside him, thick and huge and wonderful.

There’s little Tom can do, fucked out and suspended over Chris’s shoulders, but he still clutches at Chris where he can reach him, and he gives himself over to being fucked, gasping and moaning, eyes open and fixed on Chris’s face. Chris’s teeth are bared and he fucks Tom hard, far harder than he ever would at home, and it is exactly what Tom needs right now, to be owned and claimed, Chris sealing his possession of Tom as he comes, the only man to come in him without a condom, the slick wet heat a welcome reminder of who Tom really belongs to.

He stays in Tom as he leans forward, almost bending Tom in half, and braces one hand against the car as the other closes around Tom’s cock and now Tom is screaming mindlessly as Chris jerks him, so desperate to come it only takes three, four pulls before he empties himself all over his chest and neck, the orgasm so intense after so long that he whites out, vision fuzzy and blood roaring in his ears.

He is barely conscious as Chris unzips the boots and slides them off and he neither resists nor assists as Chris tugs a pair of his sweatpants up Tom’s come-splattered and shaking legs. He has to carry Tom to the passenger seat and gently strap him in, Tom’s head lolling against his chest. He eases the cat mask off and kisses Tom’s sweat-soaked forehead.

Tom is drifting somewhere peaceful as they leave, all his frantic energy drained away to bliss, wrapped in the afterglow that will see him through another month. When they get home Chris will wash him and make him drink, will put him to bed and kiss him and hold him and tell how beautiful he is, how glorious he looks being fucked, how proud Chris is of him and how much he loves him.

“I love you,” he mumbles and Chris squeezes his thigh.

“I love you too,” he murmurs and Tom sleepily reaches for Chris’s hand and entwines their fingers together as they drive out of the night and into the dawn.


End file.
